


Hit Me

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: (AU) Professional boxers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark spar, but Peeta can't seem to keep his head on straight.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small idea that popped into my head tonight as I was working out to the Rocky soundtrack, lol, so I indulged the whim.

“Come on, Peeta, hit me,” she demands, almost taunting him. 

Katniss Everdeen. His opponent. Well, really, she’s not his opponent at all; they’re both professional boxers who train at the same gym, and they’re only sparring. Their gruff, drunkard of a trainer, Haymitch, apparently thought it would be amusing to pair them up. As for the old man, he’s lazily slumped over the back of his metal folding chair, surprisingly sober and watching with a wry grin. He’s probably hoping they kill each other, seeing as he’s never really liked either of them. He would lose two of his best boxers, but it would solve a lot of his problems. 

Peeta decides he’d better focus on his feisty adversary.

Katniss is bouncing around like a spring rabbit, and she’s got that gleam in her eye… He’s seen it many times during her matches; he saw it when she fought and defeated the leading women’s contender, Clove. It’s the one that says, ‘You better move, dummy, or I’m gonna knock your ass to the ground.’ 

Yet Peeta’s feet feel like lead. He’s practically standing still; he’s like a giant sack of flour in the ring, and he’s about to get the shit pounded out of him. 

Damn Haymitch for pairing him up with Katniss. It’s as if he knew… 

Peeta grew up being taught never to hit a girl, which is ironic, considering his mother used to hit him all the time. Strange how after that he ended up in such a violent profession as boxing. He always thought he’d go the other way, pursue his art, maybe, indulge his ‘sensitive side’ as his brothers liked to tease. But he started boxing, and he was really good at it, probably because of his stocky build and the arms he developed from lugging sacks of flour around his family’s bakery. 

But he can’t hit Katniss Everdeen. Of all people (of either gender), not her. And it’s not that he doesn’t think she can take it. She’s slender but solid, and he knows she can take a punch. He’s seen her take some powerful hits and stay standing, that is when her opponent can even land one. See, Katniss’s prowess lies in her speed and her agility; she’s a tough one to catch. 

In more ways than one…

Peeta shakes his head. 

No, this isn’t right. He shouldn’t be fighting Katniss. She shouldn’t be the threat facing him in the ring; they should be partners. Or, possibly more than that… Yeah, in his dreams... 

Katniss gives a curious tilt of the head. She eggs him on once more, tearing him from his reverie, and reverts right back to staring him down like prey. 

Peeta’s noticed this about Katniss. She doesn’t often make the first move. Her strategy seems to be to tire out her opponents by making them chase her around the ring, swinging at nothing but air. 

Consequently, neither of them has thrown a punch yet. 

Peeta should really be more confident than he is. After all, he’s seen her fight plenty of times, studied her catlike movements. She’s agile, but he’s sure he can catch her and get a good shot in. But he just can’t hit Katniss. No way. Not Katniss. Kiss her maybe, but…

Nope, don’t go there, Peeta! He berates himself. Don’t you dare start fantasizing about her while she has her gloves on or you’re gonna end up flat on your back! And not in a good way… 

He groans and mentally tells himself to shut up. 

Oh, if Katniss only knew the kinds of thoughts he has about her most nights, she’d add a little something extra to that punch she’s preparing especially for him, make sure he got a nice concussion out of it…

Peeta chances a glance at Haymitch, wondering if he knows about his little crush, or, to be more accurate, all-encompassing love for Katniss. Did he do this just to torture him? He shoots Haymitch a little glare, but the old man doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, he looks like he’s getting bored waiting for them to make a move. 

“Come on, I don’t got all day, you two!” Haymitch barks, right on schedule. Then, he ever so subtly nods at Peeta. 

Peeta refocuses. 

Whether Haymitch knows or not, he doesn’t think he was trying to torture him. Maybe he figured Katniss and he could help each other out, learn something from one another. He’d learn to be quicker on his feet, and she’d get used to hitting a burlier target than 80-pound Clove. 

Just then, Katniss calls out to Haymitch, requesting he turn the music up‒she always wants a mix of R&B and the Rocky soundtrack on when she spars. Haymitch grumbles but complies. 

Katniss then fixes her silver eyes hard on Peeta, and he notices the faintest dip of her elbow, indicating she’s rearing back for a punch. She’s serious now; she’s done messing around. Peeta has never felt Katniss Everdeen’s punch, though he fully expects to very, very soon. And he knows it’s gonna hurt. 

“Are you ready, Mellark?” she challenges, her lip quirking up a bit. 

Even though he’d rather kiss that smug little smirk off her face, it revs him up. 

“Oh yeah, I’m ready. Prepare yourself, Everdeen.” 

This should be an interesting match…


End file.
